


Ranboo...?

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: Ranboo is building his comfort room and suddenly he hears rain and techno stop at the window to look but what ranboo does next surprises him
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157
Collections: Minecraft





	Ranboo...?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes I'm not too good at that. I'm good at angst though!

Ranboo collected items to build his comfort room. After his past experiences with the panic room he really needed a comfortable space.

He made his way back to the underground cave to continue building it. He then heared a subtle tapping noise above him.

Techno pov.

Techno looked through his medevial windows looking at ranboos house watching his nametag wander down below the shack. Curious on what he was doing he wached with a squint. Then the outside got dark and it began to rain.

Ranboo pov.

Ranboos eyes watered making his eyelids sting, he loved the feeling of pain. He then realized that the tapping above him was rain. Smiling he quickly climbed up the ladder and looked outside the window seeing that the rain was heavily hitting the ground causing the grass to become squelchy.

Opening his door he wandered out into the bad weather wanting to feel the same pain that stung his eyes every time they watered. Taking his posh coat off and throwing it on the window seel making sure that it would get wet so when he put it back on it would sting his burnt arms.

As his bare arms got hit a sizzling noise rang through his ears. This noise was becoming more familiar day by day as he burnt his chared skin.

Techno pov.

Techno stood watching the enderboy burn his skin getting worried as he could see the burns carve into Ranboos arms. He then decided that it was a good idea to go out and stop ranboo before the rain could draw blood.

Running as swiftly as he could he shoved his boots on and ran towards ranboo yelling "EYYY ranboo! Wassup man.."

No pov.

In a panic ranboo gathered his coat before the pig could see his arms "oh haha hey techno.." ranboo managed to blert out.

Unsure what to do techno stood there stairing at ranboos arms. He then decided to grab ranboos hand and drag him inside so he wouldn't get more hurt. "Ranboo come inside your getting burnt!" 

'little does he know that's what I want...'

Once they were both safely inside techno said to ranboo "take off your jacket."

"What?"

"Now, Ranboo"

Ranboo shamefully slid his coat off but quickly missing the constant sting that the coat was giving him due to it being damp.

'he knows.'

'He knows.'

'your a pathetic boy' 

'why didn't you just end it' 

'mistake'

"Ranboo..." Techno squeeked quietly 

"Haha.. sorry I guess." Ranboo smiled a weak smile

"Why?" Techno questioned

"...."


End file.
